Rocco
Rocco was the Caporegime of the Falcone crime family who appeared in the DLC, Joe's Adventures. Background History Rocco was a captain within the Falcone crime family and was a soldier when serving Tomaso Moretti. Although Eddie Scarpa was one of Rocco's superiors, he was not respectful towards Eddie, which potentially created a long-time feud between the two of them. It's likely that Eddie was a close friend of Rocco's before becoming Carlo Falcone's right-hand-man. It seems as if Rocco is willing to participate in gruesome and lethal activities, as he is seen torturing somebody and does not have any qualms about it, whereas Eddie dislikes taking part in illicit activities such as torturing people. Joe's Adventures Joe Barbaro does several jobs for Rocco and probably became an associate or enforcer in his crew; the last few jobs that Rocco assigned Joe with were to eliminate members of the Falcone organisation that he claimed were traitors, but it is likely that Rocco was the only actual traitor and wanted to assure Carlo that he was trustworthy. Later on in time however, Rocco and the rest of his crew attempted to kill Carlo and Eddie in the Garden of Eden. Rocco was aware that Joe previously did a few jobs for Eddie and the two of them established a friendship between one-another, so it is possible that the only reason Joe did not participate in the hit on Carlo and Eddie was because of Joe's relationship with Eddie, and Rocco did not want to risk being found out about by informing Joe of his scheme. Joe, Eddie and Carlo were all shot at whilst inside the Cathouse, yet Carlo was the only one who was wounded. Joe and Eddie retaliated against Rocco's crew and pursued him to the Vinci Construction site. Joe chased Rocco to the roof and cornered him, Rocco drew his gun on Joe but failed to harm or kill him, as Joe threw him from the roof. Rocco fell on to the bonnet of Eddie's vehicle and died instantly. Trivia *He bears a striking resemblance to actor Al Pacino, who is known to star in several gangster movies. *There are people named Rocco in the Frankie Potts files, they appeared in the police file of Silvio Palmieri with Luca Gurino, Henry Tomasino, Pasquale Massi, Ted Luciano and Joe Maretti. It is possible that Rocco is the same person as one of the Rocco's mentioned in the files. *The men in his crew are unique, see Traitor. * Rocco's crew is very large, which indicates that many people are associated with him, as captains usually have only a few soldiers working for them. * Rocco's suit is very similar to an attire in the Vegas Pack. Mission Appearances Joe's Adventures *Supermarket *Bet on That *Hit Contract *In The Shadows *Piece of Cake *Cathouse (Killed) Gallery mafia2 2010-11-26 02-28-26-12.png rocos.png mafia2 2010-11-25 22-00-05-37.png Mafia II JA (37)--article_image.jpg|Rocco dressed as a butcher with Eddie. roccojoe.png| Rocco about to be killed by Joe Barbaro. Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia II characters Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Death Category:Caporegime